


Um Porto na Tempestade

by David_Berkowitz



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Berkowitz/pseuds/David_Berkowitz
Summary: Kassandra não pôde evitar. Ela continuou voltando para Athreus, até que suas ações o colocaram em risco. Então, um presságio a fez perceber seu erro, mas ela já era tarde demais para mudar o destino?
Relationships: Kassandra/Athreus





	Um Porto na Tempestade

Kassandra não conseguia respirar. Ela resistia firmemente, mas seu corpo estava mais tenso como uma corda de arco. Athreus movia vigorosamente seu pau dentro dela de novo e de novo, mais e mais forte.

"Sim. Sim! Oh pelos deuses Athreus! Mais forte, mais forte agora!!!" Kassandra vocalizava bem alto sua exigência de prazer.

E numa força da natureza, Kassandra atingiu seu pico sexual junto ao seu homem, quando o prazer disparou em seu núcleo. Ela cavalgou as ondas de tensão e liberação, aprovetando o prazer apaixonado com seu amante gentil, até que sua respiração retornou ao seu normal.

Athreus retirou seu pênis, seu instrumento tão habilidoso e seguro, mas não tão habilidosos e seguros como suas mãos que poderiam costurar uma ferida aberta com a mesma confiança que poderia alimentar sua paixão.

"Você estava como um peixe fora d'água hoje à noite", disse ele sorrindo, "contorcendo-se e ofegando".

Ela empurrou-o de brincadeira. "Se eu fosse um peixe, você era um porco guloso, bufando e grunhindo."

A risada dele veio com facilidade e a fez sentir segura e amada por dentro, como um navio atracando em um porto seguro. Pelos deuses, não apenas esse homem conhece meu corpo por dentro e por fora, ele também sabe como me fazer sorrir.

"Eu deveria ir", disse ela. Ela não deveria se acostumar a esse luxo e ficar macia.

"Tão cedo? Certamente você pode passar a noite? Eu tenho um pouco do pão de castanha que você ama no café da manhã.

"Eu não posso. Preciso sair com a maré da tarde." Kassandra se espreguiçou e foi até o jarro de água para enxaguar. “O irmão do cervejeiro foi sequestrado por piratas, e ele me pediu para caçar todos os seus navios. A melhor hora para caçar piratas é à noite."

Ao ouvir isso, Athreus disse preocupado:

“Caçar piratas? Isso parece perigoso." Ele se levantou e lavou as mãos e o rosto ao lado dela. Kassandra percebe que ele estava preocupado com ela de verdade. Athreus suspirou: - "Então farei uma oferenda aos deuses para trazer você de volta a mim em segurança," mencionou enquanto acariciava o torso musculoso e atraente de sua musa.

“Você não precisa fazer isso. Sou o mestre do meu próprio destino." Ela odiava quando alguém, Oraculo ou não, tentava influenciar seu caminho. Ela valorizava sua independência acima de tudo.

“Mas um navio obedece mais do que apenas seu capitão Kassandra; o vento e as ondas são forças mais fortes que o desejo humano,"

Kassandra voltou a sorrir para seu amado e pegou sua armadura e suas armas. "Agora você é um filósofo e também um médico?"

"Por que não? Eu tenho estudado as teorias de Hipócrates. Ele é um grande filósofo e médico natural. O trabalho dele nos quatro humores é fascinante. A excitação de Athreus era inegável quando ele se virou e pegou um pergaminho.

“Quando você for o próximo em Argos, você pode dar isso a ele? Eu escrevi minhas observações sobre a bílis negra." Ele lhe entregou um pequeno rolo de pergaminho. "Pode fazer essa gentileza para mim?"

"Tudo bem Athreus, deixa comigo." Ela pegou o pergaminho, enquanto pensava que estava sempre buscando e carregando. Às vezes, ela se sentia mais como um mensageiro blindado do que como um guerreiro.

Ela guardou o pergaminho e segurou o rosto dele nas mãos, beijando amorosamente em seus lábios. "Fique bem, e guarde um pouco desse pão de castanha para mim. 

Assim Kassandra se foi e Athreus observava maravilhado sua musa guerreira partir.

***

De volta ao Adrasteia, Kassandra pulou no parapeito e se posicionou na popa. Barnabas a cumprimentou e perguntou: "Então, para onde estamos indo?"

“Caçar alguns piratas. Chegue o mais perto possível sem levantar suspeitas e depois ataquem. Você conhece o resto. Vamos tentar pegar todos eles antes que o Eos suba acima do horizonte. ”

"Ansioso para voltar para as Terras Sagradas de Delfos?" Barnabas perguntou.

“Não, é mais fácil caçar piratas à noite. Há menos comerciantes e outros navios no caminho. ”

"Sério? Parece-me que a posição do sol não influencia o tráfego no mar. Um sorriso se escondeu nos cantos da boca.

"O que você quer dizer com isso Barnabas?" Kassandra o advertiu.

"Kassandra." Ele chamou o nome dela, repreendendo-a. “Esta é a quarta vez desde a lua nova que atracamos em Pilgrim's Landing e toda vez que você corre para o Chora de Delfos. Claramente, há algo além do lucro mantendo seu interesse aqui. Ou talvez eu deva dizer alguém.

Ela percebeu que Barnabas estava certo. Ela tinha o hábito de visitar Athreus. Ela havia tomado todas as recompensas que envolveram Phokis, explorado todas as cavernas e todos os penhascos da região. Sempre que pensava em seguir o conselho de Heródoto e aprender mais sobre a lança de Leônidas, de alguma maneira encontrava o caminho de volta a Phokis, de volta a Athreus.

Ela olhou para a água escura do vinho por um longo tempo, muito tempo, depois cuspiu:

"Que diferença faz para você onde eu vou e quem eu vejo?" Ela se surpreendeu com a dureza em sua voz. Ela não pretendia atacá-lo com suas palavras.

Barnabas suavizou o tom de voz: - Eu só estava pensando que se você estivesse ligado a um determinado médico no Chora de Delfos, poderia pedir que ele se juntasse à equipe. Você recruta todos os outros que você encontra e talvez não seja uma má idéia tê-lo a bordo para cuidar dos feridos após uma batalha. ”

"Não. Ele não é um lutador. E ele é o primeiro a dizer que ele é muito mastigável, e eu não - Kassandra parou em abrupto, porém continuou-, eu não arriscaria a vida dele no Adrasteia.

Um sorriso escapou dos lábios de Barnabas e ela percebeu que tinha acabado de admitir sua afeição a Athreus. Envergonhada, ela latiu: - Vamos. Esses piratas não vão esperar por nós.

Barnabas deu as ordens e depois voltou para Kassandra. “Pode ser bom ter um porto na tempestade. Quem sabe, talvez até um lugar para chamar de lar.

Kassandra não disse nada, mas percebeu que Barnabas estava certo. Começara a pensar em Atreus como seu porto seguro, alguém em quem podia confiar para oferecer abrigo e conforto, longe do mundo tempestuoso de batalhas e sabotagens. Mas um lar? Não, ela valorizava demais sua liberdade para se acalmar.

***

Demorou mais do que ela esperava encontrar e afundar todos os piratas. Uma fragata espartana foi pega no fogo cruzado, forçando-a a afundá-la e os outros dois navios espartanos que a acompanhavam. Felizmente, foi uma corrida lucrativa, mesmo que a mantivesse no mar um pouco mais do que ela previra.

Assim que atracou em Pilgrim's Landing, sentiu-se tentada a correr direto para a casa de Atreus. O cheiro dos ramos de cipreste era forte no ar da noite e ela quase podia sentir o cheiro da comida de seu amor, acenando para ela. Primeiro, ela se forçou a parar no ferreiro e falar com a cervejaria. Quando ela voltou à casa do médico, Helios estava afundando atrás das colinas.

Ela se aproximou da habitação modesta que também era a casa e o farmacêutico de Atreus. Quando ela estava prestes a abrir a porta, algo mudou atrás de um grupo de ciprestes. Ela teve apenas um momento para reagir quando uma pantera saltou para ela. Ela se afastou, apenas para sentir o golpe de uma flecha enterrando sua armadura. Movendo-se por instinto, ela se afastou e depois subiu no telhado.

Um guerreiro corpulento gritou: - Vim pela recompensa de você e pretendo ser bem pago. Kassandra percebeu que o felino deve pertencer a esse mercenário, treinado para lutar ao seu lado.

Ela se amaldiçoou por sua complacência. Ela estava tão concentrada em chegar a Athreus que deixou de enviar Ikaros à frente para explorar seu caminho. Um som atrás de Kassandra fez seu pato e um dardo voou sobre sua cabeça. "Eu serei o único a coletar a recompensa."

Do telhado, ela examinou a área e viu um homem magro segurando punhais gordurosos perto de uma árvore e uma mulher com uma armadura de bronze brilhante no pátio. Ela os reconheceu como Kyros Fire Crotch e Artemidora, a Confusa.

Dois deles já estavam em sua trilha antes, mas este terceiro era novo. Ela deve ter afundado muitos navios espartanos ontem à noite. Lutar contra esse novo Wisker Tamer já era ruim o suficiente, mas três mercenários ao mesmo tempo no meio de uma cidade eram quase impossíveis. Ela rapidamente disparou três flechas e se abaixou.

Um novo pensamento a atingiu. Onde estava Athreus? Eles o machucaram?

A energia surgiu dentro dela. Ela se forçou a não entrar em pânico, concentrar-se, matar os mercenários e encontrar Athreus.

Ela pegou Fire Crotch com a lança de Leonidas e correu para arrancá-la de seu corpo borbulhante.

Tanto a Bemused quanto a Whisker Tamer estavam próximas, exatamente como ela pretendia. Ela estava respirando com dificuldade, puxando-se sobre uma pedra e subindo novamente. Uma flecha ricocheteou no capacete, mas outra cravou no braço, fazendo-a chorar de dor. Foi venenoso? Ela não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso agora.

Ela se posicionou na beira do penhasco e esperou os dois mercenários se aproximarem. Derrotar dois ao mesmo tempo seria difícil, mas ela não teve tempo de derrubá-los um por um. Ela teve que terminar isso e chegar ao seu homem.

Hermes, se você estiver ouvindo, peço que me mostre boa sorte hoje, pelo bem de Athreus.

No momento em que o Estupefato golpeou com sua lança, Kassandra evitou o golpe, atordoando seu oponente. Isso lhe deu o tempo necessário para dar um passo atrás e plantar o pé no peito da mulher, fazendo o mercenário se espalhar pela borda. Um momento depois, Whisker Tamer seguiu o Bemused, perdendo o equilíbrio e tombando para trás quando Kassandra correu para o homem, forçando-o a ultrapassar o limite.

Kassandra prendeu a respiração e olhou para os corpos. Que desperdício. Ela esperava recrutar o Bemused para sua tripulação, talvez Fire Crotch também.

Não há tempo a perder em arrependimentos.

Depois de pegar os corpos dos mercenários em busca de equipamentos, ela voltou à casa de Athreus.

"Athreus? Você está aqui? Sou eu, Kassandra."

O silêncio atingiu seu corpo com tanta força quanto uma maça.

Kassandra acalmou os nervos em disparada e chamou Ikaros. Ela procuraria na cena e descobriria o que havia acontecido com seu amante. Ela já havia feito esse tipo de investigação antes. Só foi preciso diligência para montar o quebra-cabeça.

Sua busca demorou pouco tempo. Não havia sangue na casa, o que significava que Athreus não havia sido ferido, pelo menos não dentro. Ela encontrou um aquário comido pela metade no chão, sugerindo que alguém havia sido interrompido durante uma refeição. Ikaros soltou um grito do alto e Kassandra correu para fora. Ela encontrou o local que Ikaros tinha visto e examinou o chão. Faixas subiam a colina em direção à casa de Agave.

***

Kassandra encontrou Agave esperando do lado de fora e achou ameaçador que a irmã de Athreus estivesse ali, como se a mulher de couro a estivesse esperando.

"Onde está Athreus? Mercenários me atacaram em sua casa."

\- "A culpa é sua, misthios. Todo mundo sabe que você vai direto para ele, como uma cobra atingindo um rato. Estou surpreso que os mercenários demoraram tanto tempo para encontrá-lo."

\- Apenas me fale de Athreus. Ele está aqui?"

Kassandra nunca se perdoaria se o preço em sua cabeça significasse perdê-lo.

Agave continuou seu discurso furioso. “Desde que você chegou, os navios afundaram, os políticos desapareceram, os locais sagrados profanados e os armazéns saqueados. Você trouxe uma maldição para Phokis, uma praga de morte e perda."

\- "Já chega Agave!"

Athreus saiu pela porta e Kassandra quis se dissolver com alívio. Ele continuou:

“Não é culpa de Kassandra que haja uma guerra ou que coisas ruins acontecem a pessoas boas. Não a culpe pelos caprichos dos deuses."

Ao terminar de repreender sua irmã, o olhar de Athreus caiu para a flecha em seu braço. “Kassandra, você está ferida. Deixa-me ajudar."

Ela piscou e assentiu, não confiando em si mesma para falar,nem sequer percebendo a flecha que penetrou em seu braço. Ela o deixou puxá-la para dentro e para baixo sobre um tapete gasto. A sensação da mão dele em seu braço a aterrou e ela finalmente sentiu a tensão em seu corpo cair. À luz da lâmpada, ele examinou o ferimento dela.

“Graças aos deuses não é sério. Eu pensei que eles te matariam com certeza. Eu mal consegui entender antes que eles chegassem." A expressão em sua voz a fez perceber que ele estava tão preocupado por ela quanto ela por ele.

"Você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu sei como me cuidar," Kassandra argumentou.

Ele terminou de amarrar a ferida, mas não soltou o braço dela. “Eu não posso evitar, temo por você.” Ele olhou nos olhos dela,precupação somado ao seu amor a sua musa.

“Kassandra, você deve ganhar a vida como um mistios? Certamente você não precisa ganhar a vida matando outras pessoas? Você sabe que pode ficar comigo em segurança."

Ela se afastou "Athreus, entendo que você se importa comigo, mas a vida é repleta de riscos e não tenho medo de enfrentá-los como uma misthios há honra na batalha e um bom salário. E eu sou bom no que eu faço."

“Mesmo sendo talentosa e muito forte, você não é uma deusa, capaz de saquear e matar sem conseqüências. Você não pode tirar tantas vidas, tantos destinos, em suas próprias mãos sem aviso divino. Um dia suas ações o alcançarão como consequência."

"Como você pode dizer aquilo? - Kassandra o confrontou - A cura não afeta o destino de uma pessoa? Você deveria desistir de remédios ou não ligar uma ferida se isso mudar a vida de uma pessoa contra a vontade dos deuses? Todos nós temos o poder de moldar o mundo e nossos destinos. ”

Athreus olhou para ela com decepção: “Nossas profissões não são as mesmas. Matar pessoas é diferente de curá-las."

Kassandra então disse decididamente “Meu argumento é que não podemos deixar tudo para os deuses. Não é assim que se tem que viver."

Ele olhou para o chão e puxou a mão do braço dela. Parecia o frio da água quando ela mergulhou no mar e soltou um suspiro rápido. Ele olhou para ela e disse baixinho: "Mas é uma maneira em desejar morrer."

Athreus quis dizer ela ou ele?

A culpa surgiu através dela novamente e ela se levantou abruptamente. Ela respirou fundo e tomou sua decisão.

“Acho que seria melhor parar de vir para Phokis. Eu tenho negócios em Atenas."

Athreus, desesperado tentou dialogar

"Kassandra, eu não quis dizer -"

"Eu devo ir," Kassandra terminou se retirando, deixando Athreus chateado consigo mesmo por ser egoísta em magoar os sentimentos de sua amada.

Ao sair, ela disse a si mesma que era melhor assim. Ela não precisava de um porto na tempestade, irei suportar o caos e sobreviver sozinha.

***

Depois de deixar Phokis, ela se jogou em seu trabalho como um dardo em um javali. Ela pegou todos os empregos de todos os quadros de avisos, disse "sim" a todos os comerciantes que precisavam que um item fosse entregue e aniquilou ansiosamente todos os mercenários que cruzaram seu caminho.

\- Você nunca dorme? - perguntou Barnabas, retornando à Andrestia à meia-noite e fazendo um curso para Kos.

"Não, eu também não como ou cago."

Barnabas riu "Mas você precisa de companhia. Por que você não vai mais para Phokis?"

Ela fez uma careta. “Porque eu tenho que ajudar Perikles a salvar a democracia, manter Phoebe longe de problemas e encontrar todos os membros do Culto antes que eles matem minha família, para não mencionar cuidar de uma equipe cada vez maior. Foi você quem me prometeu encontrar para eles uma nova figura de proa do solstício.

"Hah", Barnabas soltou uma risada, "Eu não sei o que é mais dirigido, você ou uma flecha do arco de Artemis."

A mente de Kassandra desviou-se para seus dias despreocupados em Phokis. Faz tanto tempo que ela largou tudo para explorar uma caverna ou mergulhar no fundo de uma lagoa, apenas porque Ikaros havia visto algo brilhante? Certa vez, ela perdeu um dia inteiro caçando cabras em busca de peles. E, claro, o precioso tempo que ela passou nos braços de Athreus.

Não, não vou mais pensar nele.

Com o tempo, Kassandra começou a ver Athreus em todos os lugares. Um homem caminhando pela estrada tinha exatamente a mesma postura e marcha, mas de perto ela podia ver que era outra pessoa. No dia seguinte, ela notou um fazendeiro perto de um silo com a mesma barba e roupa de seu antigo amante, mas com um rosto diferente. Logo, ela começou a ver vislumbres dele em quase todos os jovens da Grécia, até o mesmo borrifo de cabelos escuros no peito. Ela estava ficando louca ou essa visão dele era um presságio?

Quando ela se encolheu ao ver um belo comerciante barbudo no porto de Pireu, Barnabas perguntou.

"Alguma coisa está incomodando sua Kassandra? Você parece ... no limite ultimamente."

“Continuo pensando que vejo alguém que conheço, alguém que não vejo há algum tempo, mas quando chego mais perto, percebo que não é ele. É como se meus olhos estivessem pregando peças em mim."

“Não sou adivinho, mas diria que ter visões falsas, vislumbres de alguém que realmente não está lá, é um presságio. Pode significar uma de duas coisas."

"Quais são as duas coisas?"

Barnabas franziu a testa. “Eu ouvi histórias de sombras que andam pela terra, incapazes de pagar a Charon a taxa para entrar no submundo. Insatisfeitos com a morte, eles assombram os vivos. Talvez essa pessoa que você pensa que vê seja alguém que está morto e esteja procurando você por pagamento."

Kassandra cambaleou horrorizada. 

"Morto? Não. Não pode ser. Ela imaginou Athreus morto por um mercenário, por uma lâmina destinada a ela, seu corpo flácido e seu sangue acumulando-se em torno de um cipreste. Ela deveria ter ficado ao seu lado para protegê-lo? Esse era o seu castigo por ser ímpio? A culpa a apunhalou e ela balançou a cabeça em temor.

“Não, não pode ser. Simplesmente não pode. Qual é a outra possibilidade?"

Heródoto interveio na conversa: "Que você está apaixonado por essa pessoa, e o seu amor esteja lhe dando o pressagio"

Uma nova dor pressionou nela. Não de culpa, mas de arrependimento. Ficar longe dele por tanto tempo a estava deixando louca. Por que ela pensou que poderia desistir da sensação dos lábios de Athreus navegando em sua garganta, da sua língua habilidosa entrelaçando com a sua em um beijo delicioso, as mãos dele navegando em seus quadris, ou o seu pau levando-a um clímax furioso? Ela sempre procuraria por ele em jovens atraentes de todo o mundo e nunca ficaria satisfeita?

A incerteza do destino de Athreus a dominou.

“Se ele está vivo ou morto, tenho que voltar para Phokis. Se ele está me assombrando, preciso fazer as pazes e facilitar sua jornada para o submundo. Se não ... posso deixar minha mente à vontade?"

Seria tão terrível visitar Athreus de vez em quando? Ela poderia ter mais cuidado ao visitar a Chora de Delfos e não deixar ninguém vê-la entrar em sua casa. Se ela pudesse entrar e sair da casa de um espartano bem guardado, tão silenciosa quanto uma sombra, certamente poderia passar despercebida em sua casa.

Ela deu a ordem para voltar a Phokis.

Afrodite, se você estiver ouvindo, deixe o presságio ser de amor.

***

Kassandra teve mais dificuldade em obter respostas no Chora de Delfos do que imaginara. A casa de Athreus foi fechada e barrada. Ikaros olhou para longe, mas não o viu. Ninguém na cidade falaria com ela sobre ele. Eles apenas murmuraram e se afastaram quando ela perguntou o que havia acontecido com o médico. Finalmente, ela foi à casa de Agave.

“Misthios, o que você está fazendo aqui? Vem trazer mais infortúnio à nossa cidade?"

"Onde está seu irmão, Agave? A casa dele está vazia e ninguém vai falar comigo dele."

“Claro que ninguém vai falar com você. Você é a razão pela qual nossa cidade é amaldiçoada com bestas selvagens e bandidos."

A raiva encheu Kassandra e perdendo a paciência com o julgamento irracional da irmã de Athreus, ela sacou a lâmina contra Agave.

"Se você não me contar o que aconteceu com meu amor, eu estriparei você como um peixe," Kassandra sibilou mortalmente.

Agave, assustada com a mudança de humor da misthios, cooperou:

“Ele saiu depois da lua nova. Ele estava cansado de ouvir todo mundo te culpar pelos problemas da cidade. Desde que ele partiu, as coisas tornaram-se ainda piores."

Kassandra guardou a arma com aperto em seu coração em Athreus ir embora de seu lar para defender sua honra e Kassandra não achava ser digna de um homem gentil como Athreus. 

A esperança se misturou à incerteza. Seu amado estava vivo, ou pelo menos, ela ainda podia acreditar que ele estava. "Onde ele foi?"

"Talvez possamos nos ajudar", ofereceu Agave. “Vou te dizer para onde Athreus foi se você ajudar a cidade. Um bando de lobos tem aterrorizado a área. Crianças estão sendo arrebatadas das ruas. Ontem, o filho pequeno do tecelão foi arrastado do olival por um lobo."

"Você quer que eu salve a criança?"

"Não, eu quero que você mate os lobos."

"Tudo bem, eu vou fazer isso."

Kassandra teve poucos problemas para encontrar a toca do lobo e matar o lobo alfa e o resto do bando. Ela pegou o couro e arrancou um punhado de presas de lobo como prova. Quando ela voltou para a casa de Agave, o sol estava se pondo atrás das montanhas, dando ao ar um brilho quente de bronze.

“Você matou todos os lobos?” Agave perguntou.

"Até o último."

"Trato é trato, Athreus foi a Argos para aprender com Hippokrates, o ímpio."

Kassandra virou-se, em um terreno familiar agora que sua missão estava clara. Encontraria Athreus e, quando o encontrasse, nunca mais o perderia de vista.

***

Empoleirada em um pedestal de pedra, Kassandra xingou quando seu tiro de flechas atingiu um par de sacerdotes que passavam, em vez do capitão espartano. Um aviso soou em sua mente. Ela sabia que se matasse mais civis, seria rotulada de assassina. Ela já estava com Phaedra, a Dente Gnasher. No meio de Argos, não havia lugar para coletar caçadores de recompensa. Ela pensa em tentar acabar com o capitão e depois fugir, mas os padres a viram e estavam vindo para ela, punhais na mão. Ela decidiu, virou-se e correu.

Ela dobrou uma esquina na ágora, procurando um lugar seguro para se esconder. Sem arbustos, sem paredes, sem carroças, apenas um amplo pátio de pedra aberto. O que agora? Não havia nada a fazer além de continuar correndo.

Enquanto corria para um aglomerado de edifícios no final da ágora, algo golpeou seu ombro e uma nuvem nociva de ar picante floresceu ao seu redor. Ela tropeçou e tossiu, incapaz de não respirar a fumaça afiada. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e ela mal podia ver para onde estava indo. Outra nuvem de poeira venenosa aterrissou no chão à sua frente e ela inalou outra lufada de ar venenoso. Ela sentiu sua energia esgotar enquanto seu desespero crescia.

'Héstia, deusa da lareira, se você estiver ouvindo, leve-me à segurança.'

Kassandra virou um beco e entrou em uma porta aberta. Ela caiu de joelhos atrás de uma tela de madeira, tossindo e cortando. Náusea rasgou seu estômago. Sua boca, nariz e pulmões estavam queimando, como se seu corpo estivesse sendo consumido, de dentro para fora.

"A Portadora da Águia foi até lá", alguém chamou de fora.

Ela ficou tão quieta quanto pôde, mas o desejo de tossir era quase irresistível. Piscando para conter as lágrimas, ela procurou por uma porta dos fundos ou uma janela para sair. Nada.

Ela estava presa.

Uma figura saiu das sombras, foi para a entrada do prédio e gritou: "A Portadora da Águia, subiu para o terraço". O alívio tomou conta dela quando ouviu seus perseguidores passarem pela casa, gritando: "Eu não a vejo" e "Ela fugiu".

Enquantos seus perseguidores eram despistados, Kassandra conhecia aquela voz que despistou aqueles perseguidores.

"Athreus," ela sussurrou para si.

Então mãos firmes estavam a levantando do chão e a levavam para um lugar seguro, era Athreus, sendo um herói para sua musa amazona.

Enquanto era carregada, Athreus lhe dizia:

“Kassandra, não acredito que é realmente você. Mas você está sangrando." Ele estava puxando as tiras do peitoral, removendo a armadura e expondo o torso musculoso e atraente de Kassandra.

Ela tentou explicar que não era o sangue dela, mas tudo que ela podia fazer era tossir e amordaçar.

"Cheira a semente de mostarda", disse ele. "Eu volto já."

Ela tentou ver o que ele estava fazendo, quando uma forte onda de náusea a atingiu e, como uma azeitona cuspindo sua cova, ela vomitou no chão. Athreus retornou com uma tigela de herbais.

"Aqui, respire fundo."

Através de uma névoa chorosa, Kassandra podia sentir um sabor doce e alcaçuz, cortando a picada.

"Funcho. Isso ajudará a neutralizar a bile amarela provocada pela mostarda.

Ela respirou fundo, deixando o suave aroma de erva-doce penetrar em seus pulmões. Gradualmente, o efeito do gás diminuiu e sua visão estava restabelecida. Ela sentou-se, desabando contra a parede. Ela viu Athreus acender uma lamparina a óleo e fechar a porta atrás dele. Uma luz quente caiu sobre a pequena sala.

"Athreus, andei procurando por você." Então, Kassandra disse mais suavemente: “Te devo minha vida”

"Eu não. Graças aos deuses. Eles devem ter enviado você para mim. Mas você está machucado? Você está coberto de sangue. As mãos dele estavam se movendo sobre ela, testando e sentindo ferimentos e tomando um caráter cada vez mais apaixonado.

Kassandra agraciou com o gesto e com seu humor. "Não, eu estou bem." Ela olhou para o chão. "Desculpe, eu fiz uma bagunça."

Athreus riu e começou a limpar o chão. Era a mesma risada fácil que ela ouvira tantas vezes em sua casa perfumada de ervas na Chora de Delfos. Uma inundação de boas memórias a varreu. Seu pão de castanha, suas piadas simples, seu corpo próximo ao dela. Sua risada, tanto quanto o perfume fresco, limpou seu corpo. De repente, foi como se ela não tivesse sido quase envenenada até a morte apenas momentos antes.

Então ele limpou a boca com um pano e disse: "Kassandra, se eu ficasse chateado toda vez que alguém vomitasse perto de mim, eu faria um médico muito ruim".

Ele deve ter ficado satisfeito por ela não ter sido ferida, porque ele recuou. A mão dele passou pelo braço dela, mas ela pegou a mão dele antes que ele pudesse se afastar. Ela sentiu seu vigor retornar, como um cálice cheio até a borda.

“Posso guardar um pouco dessa erva comigo? Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para não ser ferida por veneno?

"Você pode rugir, como um leão", disse ele e ela olhou para cima para ver um sorriso de sua autoria nos seus lábios.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que se conheceram. Ele disse a uma criança com um hematoma que rugisse como um leão e afugentaria a dor. Até sei, ele ainda era o homem brincalhão de Phokis, sua alegria no meio do sofrimento, seu porto na tempestade.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, segurando sua mão na dele e depois olhar em seus olhos, preocupado, Athreus perguntou.

"Kassandra, por que você está me procurando?" Seu olhar era tão intenso, procurando seu rosto.

Ela levou os dedos ao rosto dele, segurando seu rosto barbado e sentiu a respiração dele mudar de tom.

Ele perguntou preocupado: "Você está bem o suficiente para -"

Kassandra o interrompeu, agarrando sua nuca e beijando-o com firmeza, sentindo a bile em sua garganta recuar e uma vontade divina tomar seu lugar.

Athreus se inclinou e passou o braço em volta da cintura dele, puxando-os para mais perto. Ela bebeu em seus beijos, sentindo seu desejo crescer.

"Eu preciso de você meu amor", ela proferiu entre beijos e caricias. "Tem sido muito tempo."

Então, sua boca se moveu para baixo. “Por todos os deuses, sim. Senti sua falta meu anjo - ele murmurou em seu pescoço, enquanto a beijava.

Ela girou e rolou, puxando-o para o tapete ao lado dela. Ele se apoiou em um cotovelo e riu surpreso. O som rolou através de sua alma, levantando-a como uma onda suave passando sob um navio.

Deslizando a mão para baixo, debaixo da túnica, ela agarrou sua firmeza. Ele respondeu em espécie, deslizando suas mãos livres sobre sua bunda entre o tecido da sua calcinha branca, massageando languidamente encontrando o pico. O corpo de Kassandra ficou tenso de prazer.

'Como eu poderia ter pensado em sobreviver sem isso?'

Ela começou a se mover contra ele, balançando e dando voltas, como um cavalo lutando contra um novo freio. Athreus mudou de um lado para o outro, movendo-se entre as pernas. Com uma mão, ele passou a acariciar seus seio e, com a outra, tirava suas roupas intimas até ter acesso ao seu calor interior. Então ela sentiu a boca dele, lambendo suas colinas e vales, acariciando seu pico, até que seu prazer caiu.

Depois que seus vocais de libertação diminuíram, ele se afastou e perguntou: "Posso entrar em você?"

Sua mente ficou clara o suficiente para ela se lembrar da última vez que sangrara - doze dias atrás. “Não de frente. Melhor usar as costas.

Ele assentiu e pegou um pote de óleo. Ela então segurou o móvel de madeira ao lado da cama e se apoiou, deixando sua bunda bem firme apontada ao luxurioso Athreus. 

Kassandra pegou um pouco na mão e começou a afrouxar o buraco para ele. Ele a observou, sua respiração entrando em suspiros irregulares. Quando se sentiu pronta, assentiu e revirou os quadris. Ele se inclinou sobre ela com uma mão e guiou seu eixo grosso contra o buraco oleoso dela com a outra. Kassandra grunhia amorosaente enquanto seu ânus era aberto cada vez mais pelo pênis de seu amado.

"UNGHHHHHHH!!! Porra!!!!! Sinto que estou sendo rasgada. Malaka!!!

Kassandra de costas virou sua cabeça e advertiu Athreus."

"Adoro ser fodida por você,mas se eu não conseguir sentar com minha bunda você me paga."

"Calma que eu sei como curar isso meu amor," avisou seu amante masculino "É só inserir mais prazer na área dolorida e é claro rugir como uma leoa."

Kassandra queria replicar com sua reposta própria, mas a ministração em seu buraco agora estava lhe dando prazer em vez da dor excruciante que sente.

"Me fode mais forte Athreus, senti falta desse prazer ao seu lado meu amor. Me fode agora! Malaka!" Kassandra gritava e grunhia de prazer como uma leoa no cio, enquanto suas mãos começavam a estraçalhar o móvel de madeira com sua resistência indômita.

E Athreus a obedecia com prazer e ele observava maravilhado a vivcidade de Kassandra, enquanto penetrava seu ânus com vigor e força. Athreus grunhia como um animal sem fôlego,somado com os rugidos animalescos de prazer de sua musa, em ter sua bunda rasgada ao meio.

Foram necessários apenas alguns golpes profundos, e então Kassandra e Athreus entraram num climax profundo, gozando ao mesmo tempo e ambos desabaram do cansaço e com um sorriso em seus rostos. E então finalizaram com um beijo suave e apaixonado.

***

Mais tarde, eles se deitaram nos braços um do outro. Ela perguntou sobre os estudos dele e ele falou sobre a teoria dos quatro humores de Hippokrates e como ele ensinou que dieta, clima e outras exposições poderiam causar doenças. Então, ela contou a ele sobre sua busca por sua mãe e sua missão de procurar e destruir o culto ao Kosmos.

"Quanto tempo você pode ficar?" Ele perguntou.

"Não muito. Prometi encontrar o padre Timoxenos na oliveira gigante na encruzilhada.

Ele deve ter visto o arrependimento no rosto dela porque disse rapidamente: "Eu entendo" e beijou com carinho seu rosto. 

“Kassandra, desculpe pelo que disse antes, por querer que você não ser mais uma misthios - Athreus lhe disse - Sei que algumas pessoas merecem morrer, até minha própria avó. Você tem um poder, algo especial, além de qualquer coisa que me deparei.

"Você está dizendo que eu sou um instrumento dos deuses?"

"Talvez, mas acredito no que Hippokrates ensina, que há muito que nós, mortais, podemos fazer para influenciar nossas próprias vidas."

Ela se levantou e soltou um suspiro. “Não sei se sou um instrumento dos deuses ou o mestre do meu próprio destino. Tudo o que sei é que faço o que faço porque preciso, assim como você cura os doentes porque precisa.

Ele deve ter visto a frustração fervendo dentro dela, como uma tempestade no horizonte. Então threus acariciou o seu rosto divino dela e disse:

"Kassandra, o que estou tentando dizer, é que serei o que você precisar que eu seja." Ela relaxou, deixando a bondade dele ancorar sua alma.

"Eu quero que você seja o meu porto na tempestade." Kassandra mencionou com pura afeição .

Athreus lhe dera um sorriso de felicidade e disse: "Então tomaremos nosso destino em nossas próprias mãos e, juntos, desafiaremos a tempestade que nos cerca."

Muitos homens e mulheres a consideravam uma deusa entre os homens, mas na verdade era uma mulher deslocada que procurou a normalidade entre os seus semelhantes, e acima de tudo, não ser amada por um falso enaltecimento divino mas sim pelo o que ela é uma mulher com sentimentos de mulher.

E graças a Athreus conseguiu o que tanto desejava, ser amada pelo o que ela é por um homem gentil e verdadeiro.

Kassandra beijou e acariciou Athreus e mencionou o que nunca disse para ninguém em toda sua existência.

"Eu te amo, meu querido Athreus."

O médico foi tomado por uma onda de surpresa e de elicidade em seu coração. Essa foi a primeira vez que Kassandra proessou o seu amor a ele, um momento que Athreus guardará como a mais doçe lembrança em toda sua vida."

Maravilhado de amor, Athreus segurou o rosto de Kassandra e a beijou com todo o amor que existe de dentro de seu coração.

Entrelaçados um com o outro, prenunciou-se em mais desejo de sexo apaixonado. E Kassandra permitiu em ambos os seus lados, pois assim nutria o desejo de ser mãe de um filho com este homem maravilhoso o quanto antes.

****

Anos depois...

Após a queda sangrenta do Culto do Kosmos e formar uma familia novamente com Phoibe,Myrrine e Alexios. Kassandra e Athreus consolidaram seu relacionamento.

Eles formaram um lar de volta à Chora de Delphos como marido e mulher, claro com Kassandra continuando como uma misthios no Adrastéia, preservando sua independência pessoal. Mas reduzindo seu tempo no mar e em seus contratos para ter mais tempo com seu amado medico. Athreus retornou a sua rotina de curar os enfermos, e protegia ferozmente a honra de sua esposa misthios.

Logo, Athreus conheceu a familia de Kassandra em Esparta, e embora se sentisse intimidado no início, especialmente com Alexios, ele se deu bem com todos atraves de sua gentileza e seu bom caráter. Mesmo sabendo que a avó de Athreus era a Oraculo que havia desgraçado a sua família, Myrrine não o julgou, pois percebeu o bom homem que é, que tornara seu cordeiro uma mulher feliz.

E não levou muito tempo que o amor do médico e de sua musa germinasse na forma de um bebê gentil e forte chamado Elpidio. Uma criança que partilhava o que havia de bom em seus pais.

Um sol radiante e perfeito impera sobre o horizonte na forma do pequeno Elpidio, fortalecendo ainda mais as juras e sentimentos de amor que existem em seus pais.

Kassandra e Athreus assim vislumbravam um futuro brilhante, com muito amor após a tempestade.


End file.
